Dolor
by Aruu-chan
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando sabes que la persona que amas... te engaño y uso solo por tu hermana? kagome higurashi tiene la respuesta. -Si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar-/ -nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. -
1. Chapter 1

**DOLOR.**

 **Prologo** _._

 _Él estaba segado por el deseo, lujuria, pasión, que no se dio cuenta que estaba lastimando A la única mujer que en verdad lo amo. ¿Volverá a recuperarla?_

No sé cómo ser la chica que extrañarías, la chica de tus sueños, tu futura esposa y la única a la que amarías y cuidarías por el resto de tu vida. Todo lo que sé es que soy la chica que conociste, con quien te divertiste y la única chica que se enamoró de ti ¡Tonto presumido! La chica que podía manejar todo su dolor gritando por dentro. Todo lo que sé es que sigo siendo la chica que te ama sin importar lo que me hayas hecho ni cuánto dolor me hayas causado.

Duele su engaño, duele su traición, duele que solo jugara con mis sentimientos, pero lo que más me duele es que a pesar de tal engaño, aun lo amo.

Y otra vez yo aquí, y tú?... quién sabe en qué parte. No sé por qué me estoy comportando de esta forma. Un día vas a recordar lo mucho que te amaba ... y luego te vas a odiar por dejarme ir. Y cuando menos te los esperas, llega alguien, te enamora, te ilusiona, dice que te ama, te falla, se va y te olvida. Lo que más duele es ver a la persona que amas, amando a alguien más.

Me pregunto si algún día vendrás a buscarme si te darás cuenta que yo te amé con todo mi ser y que nadie te amara como yo. Aun que tu estés cegado por el supuesto amor que te tiene _esa._ Mi corazón está listo para odiarte pero desgraciadamente no para perdonarte.

Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, y es verdad yo lo estoy comprobando ahora. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que si vuelves, te vuelvo a aceptar. Unos se cansan de extrañar y otros nos cansamos de ser ignorados. La culpa fue mía por quererte más de lo que debía.

¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Te apegas rápidamente. y una vez que te apegaste a alguien, haces todo lo que puedes para agradarle y hacerlo feliz. Nunca piensas en qué quisieras tú, porque más importante es lo que quiere él, lo que necesita él. Le das demasiadas oportunidades sin siquiera preguntarte si realmente las merece.

Una vez mi amiga me pregunto; ¿Por qué lloras? - Me entró una basura - ¿En el ojo? - No, en la vida.

Fui una tonta, porque caí en tus mentiras y ahora me dejaste por otra, creo que jamás volveré a creer en ningún hombre.

.¿Difícil? Difícil decirle "Hola" a quien solías decirle "Te amo, siempre estaremos juntos" - ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy aquella persona que te amó cuando ni tú te amabas. ¿Duele sabías? acordarme de todo lo que vivimos juntos y que todo haya terminado

Destrozaste mi corazón, ahora existe más rencor que amor te amé como a nadie en esta vida, traicionaste mi confianza y ahora me atrevo a decir que estoy dispuesta a renunciar al amor, quedarme sola es mejor así, a cada minuto pensar ¨porqué esto a mí.¨

Muchas veces me he preguntado que es el destino ? uno dicen el destino uno lo hace otros dicen dios hace el destino que con función ! si dios hace el destino porque nos ponen personas en el camino que no hace tanto daño y si es uno por qué carajo nos enamoramos de personas tan desgraciados en esta vida, entonces quien hace el destino?... Dios o uno por pendejo en creer que amores eternos...!

Me llena de tristeza el darme cuenta que viví una mentira durante todo este tiempo pero no me lleno de odio hacia ti, sin embargo no quiero saber más de ti.

Vivíamos un tranquilo y bello sueño juntos, pero tú con tu traición lo has convertido en la peor de todas las pesadillas Pensé que ibas a estar conmigo hasta el final y no fue así, es una pena y me entristece saber que lo nuestro termino. Pero me reconforta que la persona que lo arruino fuiste tú.

Es difícil saber que la única persona con la que quisieras estar, no quiere estar contigo. Duele sentir que eres simplemente la segunda opción de alguien; duele más todavía saber que tu corazón ha sido arrancado de tu pecho. Sólo queda esperar que haya sido para bien. Dijiste que me amarías para siempre, nunca supe que ese para siempre tenía fecha de caducidad "Que desilusión: te di mi corazón y tú en vez de cuidarlo has dejado que muriera por falta de oxígeno y de amor.

¿Ves mis sonrisas? Se van con tus mentiras No te extraño a ti, extraño a la persona que creí que eras Ten presente que enamorarse es cuestión de tiempo, pueden ser días o semanas. Desilusionarse es solo cuestión de segundos. Dejar ir a alguien querido es doloroso, pero aferrarnos a alguien que no nos ama de la misma manera es muchísimo más doloroso.

Escucharte, ya solo lastima mis oídos...ya mi a mi corazón no le haces nada, porque hace tiempo que silencié mis sentimientos por ti.

Déjame llorar, déjame vaciarme, deja que mi alma se despoje de todas aquellas cosas que sólo causan dolor y sufrimiento, solo así, de esta manera, podré ser feliz de nuevo algún día.

 _Colorín colorado, tú ya estás en mi pasado._

 **Hola. Que tal? ^-^ jeje. Bueno aquí les traigo mi pequeña historia n.n la verdad solo seria un ONE-SHOT pero lo veré, si ustedes me piden que continúe lo are ñ.ñ Espero sus reviews. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo N°1**_

 _Yo perdí el tiempo, tú a alguien que te quería bien ¿Quién perdió más?._

Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Bye.

 _Kagome PV'S_

 _2 Años después.._

Aunque el sol brille en el cielo y sea un día hermoso, para mi es solo día de profunda tristeza y desilusión pues mi corazón fue destruido ante mis ojos. Aun cuando quiera decir eres mi _pasado._ No puedo es como si el mundo quisiera que no te olvidara, pero por que acaso no me merezco una segunda oportunidad, creo que mi único pecado fue entregarte todo a ti sin medir las consecuencias, sin pensar en que tal vez tu solo me usabas… pero eso es muy difícil de pensar cuando lo amas como nunca antes amaste a otro.

Es una locura cuando queremos alejarnos y sin embargo nos mantenemos cerca. O cuando decidimos avanzar y nos quedamos atascados justo donde empezamos. Cuando los sentimientos vienen y van y no puedes decidir qué es lo que quieres. Cuando tienes tantas cosas que decir pero no sabes cómo empezar. Cuando quieres tan desesperadamente a alguien en tu vida y lo único que puedes hacer es alejarla cada vez más de ti. Pero déjame decirte esto; Siempre recordaré los momentos que pasé contigo y los sueños que tuvimos juntos (aunque eso creo que solo yo los tuve). Lo que no quisiera recordar nunca es el modo en que terminamos, cómo lanzamos nuestros recuerdos en una alcantarilla llamada decepción.

La gente piensa que no hay nada más doloroso que perder a la persona que amas. La verdad es que más doloroso es perdernos a nosotros mismos en el proceso de amar demasiado a alguien, olvidándonos que también somos especiales.

 _(…)_

 _Ya lo decidí mi meta ahora será olvidarme de ti._

-mi niña, el joven kouga te busca. –hablo mi nana.

-Aaa, bien enseguida bajo. –suspire, no es que me molestara las visitas de kouga es solo que, siento… se … que él quiere algo más que hasta yo sé que no puedo darle.. además conozco a kouga desde hace mucho, y él sabe todo lo que pase y me apoyo mucho, tal vez, tal vez le de una oportunidad, pero no quiero darle ilusiones, además ya lo dije no creo poder volver a confiar en un hombre… pero sé que kouga jamás me lastimaría. Tal vez…. Tal vez…

 _¡tonta! ¡tonta! Acuérdate de olvidar a ese patán._ Hablo la vocecilla en mi cabeza.

 _Pasaron días... pasaron años.. Y su recuerdo aún me hace daño._

-¿Cómo has estado? –me pregunto, sonriente el ojiverde de mi amigo. Yo le sonreí.

-Bien, bien kouga. ¿Y tú? –pregunto. El me mira y responde:

-Jajá. Bien kagome. Que te hiso despertarte de tan buen humor. –movió las cejas interrogativamente. Yo me hice la ofendida.

-nada, solo soñé que tú te casabas con miroku. –bromee. Su rostro cambio totalmente a un falso ofendido.

-¿Quien dijo que fue un sueño? –me siguió el juego. Yo sonreí más.

-Vale. ¿Por qué no fui invitada?. –me cruce de brasas tratando de ocultar mis carcajadas.

\- JA-JA. Ya hablando enserio, sango me dijo que te digiera, que hoy es la fiesta de compromiso. Y como eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Estas invitada. –quiso hacerse el serio pero no le sale nada. –y pues yo tengo el honor de ser tu acompañante. –porte orgulloso.

\- Mmm, ok. Déjame que me cambio y vamos. –el asintió y yo subí hacia mi habitación.

(..)

Me vestí con un hermoso pero corriente vestido azul mar, que me llega hasta las rodillas un pequeño escote, me agregue un poco de maquillaje no soy una fanática de eso me cepille el cabello y lo deje suelto. Bajo las escaleras la verdad creo o sé que ya me tarde demasiado. La duda de que las mujeres se tardan mucho en arreglarse es cierta.

-te vez muy hermosa… -me elogio kouga un poco sonrojado. Eso me pareció demasiado adorable, yo le sonreí tiernamente, tal vez solo lo vea como un hermano mayor aun que lo de mayor solo sea por meses. (jeje).

Caminamos hasta el auto estacionado de kouga y nos montamos. El viaje fue de lo más regular; chistes, risas, enojos y unas que otros sonrojos. Hasta que llegamos al destino. Al entrar pude divisar a varias personas a la mayoría yo la conocía ya que eran familiares de sango y kouga. Pero a otros no ya que me imagino que son de la familia y amigos de miroku, la verdad él nunca me agrado ya que era un mujeriego y vivaz, y desde que conoció a mi amiga no ha hecho más que ella derrame lagrimas varia veces tuve que molerlo a golpes, bueno claro a mi forma. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es tanto como yo pensaba por que a lenguas se ve que quiere de verdad a sango, también nunca me agrado por era el mejor amigo de inuyasha y los amigos la tienen bien jugada con las mujeres.

-sango!, estas hermosa. –alago a mi amiga, y veo que ella se sonroja. Aww ella siempre será mi vida.

-kagome!. ¿Cómo has estado? cariño. Gracias tú también lo estás. –lo dice mi amiga muy sonrojada yo sonrió.

-bien. –creo que hasta yo me miento. En ese momento aparece miroku.

-hola, kagome que bien que hallas venido. –su voz sonaba nerviosa, y la verdad no veo sinceridad en sus palabras.

-hola. Y felicidades. Espero que cuides muy bien a mi amiga. –amenazo burlonamente. Miroku muestra palidez, eso nos causa risa a mi kouga y sango.

La noche fue muy amena yo me la pase todo el tiempo con kouga, solo porque sango se la paso besuqueándose con su prometido, no digo que eso sea malo solo que para mí eso ahora me da asco (claro, claro. y tu tenías relaciones íntimas con inuyasha en un escritorio de oficina¬¬). Me sonrojo al recordar eso.

-pensando en mi. –me saca de mis pensamientos kouga.

-JA-JA. Te gustaría verdad. ¬¬ -le reprocho y por su mirada me doy cuenta que si.

O por dios que me trague la tierra. Veo que kouga mira hacia un lado del salón y con expresión muy seria. Yo me giro y sigo con la mirada el lugar. O mierda ahora si trágame tierra.

 _Como hago para olvidarte, si cuando lo empiezo a lograr te vuelvo a ver._

 **Continuaraaa…**

Holaa! Bueno por un par de peticiones e decidido seguir con la historia. n.n lamento que se corto es que bueno no quería agregar tanto relleno y todavía me falta pensar en el reencuentro.. y también por que a mi netbook se le acabaron los arranques y se me bloqueo .. y pues ayúdenme como quieren que siga la historia. Quieren un ''inuxkag o sessxkag o kougxkag o banxkag''? elijan.

jeje los dejo con la duda quien es esa ''persona''. Nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

**Dolor.**

 _ **PD:**_ _los personajes de inuyasha :3 no me pertenecen u.u solo a la_ _Gran!_ _Rumiko Takahashi_

 _Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo Bye._

 _ **-Quiero venganza.–**_

 _Kagome PV'S._

No sé si estaba soñando o había muerto y me encontraba en el infierno….. Pero de algo estaba muy segura… quería desaparecer.

No lo podía creer, no puedo creer que él estuviera aquí, bueno creo que sería algo lógico ya que es el amigo de miroku y ahora entiendo por qué miroku sonaba nervioso cuando me vio y saludo era por inuyasha, pero y sango que le sucede se supone que es mi amiga tendría que estar de mi parte, uff esta chica me va a tener que escuchar.

Siento como kouga coge mi mano entre las suyas y me mira

-Si quieres te llevo… A tu casa. –me lo dice y propone kouga. Su voz sonaba seria. Y preocupada. Yo negó con la cabeza, no voy a permitir que por su ''presencia'' me arruine la fiesta.

-No. No permitiré que solo porque el este aquí, Yo me tenga que ir. –se lo digo, apretando más su mano. Ala vez le reprocho, estoy cansada de que todos crean que yo soy débil bueno en realidad lo era, pero ahora ya no. inuyasha me dio la más grande lección de mi vida. Y pues si él quiere guerra la tendrá. Quiero mi venganza. Y pues eso si la tendré. Lo juro por lo que me llamo _Kagome higurashi._

-Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer? –me lo pregunta un poco confundido kouga.

-Y pues que más, ir a saludar. –le respondo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Veo como kouga abre los ojos de par en par, está muy sorprendido. Hasta yo, no me esperaba que yo digiera eso. Creo que el alcohol me afecto, pero que digo yo hoy no bebí. Aishh que frustrante.

-Emm, kagome. Estas segura de eso.

-Si… kouga lo estoy. –afirmo. –no me la pasare escondida de el.

Veo como kouga sonríe, apuesto que eso lo puso feliz, yo lo imito y también sonrió. El pasa su brazo sobre mi hombro y me atrae hacia su cuerpo. Al principio me impresiono pero luego me relajo y vuelvo A sonreír se siente bien, me siento protegida con la única persona con la cual me sentí protegida fue con inuyasha. – _dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero también que nunca es el único-_

Caminamos hacia donde estaban ellos.. me mordí el labio inferior al ver de más cerca de inuyasha seguía igual de apuesto, con ese rebelde cabellos azabache, negro como la noche, sus enigmáticos ojos dorados y sexy cuerpo.

 _¡mierda!. Saca esos pensamientos de la cabeza._

Mientras más nos acercábamos al *grupito*, Mas nerviosa me Ponía Yo.

-Hola. –saluda kouga, todos nos miran; miroku nervioso y sango impresionada por que me ve con kouga de esa forma tan comprometedora.

 _ **Inuyasha PV'S**_

Me encontraba hablando con Miroku y Sango, -quien diría que el casanova se casaba-.

Desde que había terminado mi ''relación'' bueno no sé si se le podía decir de esa forma a lo que tenía con _kagome_ , me había distancio de miroku y mis otros amigos solo y gracias a que kikyo quería pasar más tiempo con migo, o mejor dicho con mis tarjetas de créditos.

No sé qué me sucedía cada vez que estaba con kikyo solo recordaba a _Kagome,_ cada vez que ella me llamaba por mi nombre me imaginaba a _kagome,_ cada vez que tenía relaciones con kikyo solo pensaba en _kagome,_ Imaginarme a su hermoso y pequeño cuerpo debajo del mío gimiendo mi nombre murmurando cosas como; _te quiero, te amo._ ¡Feh! Esto solo es la incertidumbre. Yo ya tenía mi perfecto plan; enamorar a la menor de las higurashi's y así dar celos a kikyo y que ella venga de rodillas nuevamente a mi (estaba muy obsesionado con kikyo.¬¬) _y como todo lo que quiero lo obtengo_. y como dije kikyo volvió a mí, aunque no se bien si era porque, claro sintió celos pero fue porque yo andaba con _kagome_ o porque siempre quería todo lo que tenía ella y si _kagome_ me tenía a mí. Pero ahora solo creo que de verdad Amaba _kagome,_ feh claro que no solo es el karma –¿No?-.

-Hola. –saluda una voz detestablemente familiar. Me volteo junto con miroku y sango. Me congelo al ver a kouga junto a **Mi** _kagome_ , esperen dije _–Mi kagome, que ¡rayos!-_ ella se veía igual de hermosa, como siempre un poco más madura después de todo había pasado 2 años y si que favorecieron mucho…. Pero que digo. _Mierda_.

La mire directo a los ojos, a sus lindos y adorables e inocentes ojos chocolates, pero no tenían ese brillo especial ahora se veían opacos, _apagados._ En ellos solo se descifraban tristeza nerviosismo y _odio_. Sus ojos eran como ventanas abiertas a su alma eran muy fáciles de leer, y eso de alguna u otra forma me gustaban… Oh rayos! . _Me gusta_. Claro que _¡No!_

Pero que rayos porque se supone que kouga tiene su brazo por los hombros de _kagome_?, ellos tal vez salían?, tenían una relación?, desde cuándo?, por qué?. _¡Rayos estos Celos!. ¡Que! un momento siento celos? Siento celos de que kagome sea de otro, ¡No!,¡No! Porque debía de interesarme eso, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera… A mí no me importa. -¿verdad?- Oh no, me da rabia que otro hombre la toque, que acaricie su suave piel, que pruebe sus adictivos labios, que otro hombre la tenga entre sus brazos y que tenga un lugar en su corazón. Oh no._

 _¡Estoy celoso!._

-Me alegra volverte a ver, Inuyasha. –me lo dice su suave pero entre cortada voz y noto la tristeza, y nuevamente el _odio_. Yo la vuelvo a mirar.

 **Continuaraaaa…**

Hola! Queridas lectoras! Como están? Espero que bien! Jeje xD. Bueno quiero darles las gracias por seguir mi historia, de verdad!. Jaja bueno al punto.

Quiero comentar que tal vez solo tal vez tarde en subir el siguiente capítulo ya que se vienen mis exámenes integradores T.T y estaré estudiando mucho pero espero que me aguanten. Y ojala les guste este Capitulo n.n (me vino inesperadamente la inspiración xD) bueno este capitulo solo lo ice así para dar un poco de incertidumbre a inuyasha (mi!) y explicar un poco mas las cosas de como terminaron inu y kag. El próximo vendrá mas cargado de acción romanticismo, tristeza (preparen pañuelos) xD .

Adiosss Nos leemos. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dolor.**

 **Traducido el título, significa:** _Consumo_. Solo para aclarar.

 **PD:** los personajes de inuyasha No me pertenecen u. U solo A la Gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo Byte.

 **Narradora PV´S (yo).**

El Aire era tenso e incómodo, eso era muy fácil de notar, sango y miroku intercambiaban miradas nerviosas, mientras inuyasha y kouga hacían una guerra de quien se miraba con más odio, mientras tanto kagome, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

-Cof, Cof…-Miroku, fingió toser.

-Que desepcion _kagome_ no crei que me reemplazaras tan rapido. –dijo de repente, friamente y ¿celoso? Con una sonrisa burlona inuyasha. Eso le habia dolido y ofendido a kagome que se creia el para decirle eso, ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, era un.. un. Aiiish.

-Cierra la boca Bestia!, kagome no.. –kouga, no termino la frase por que kagome lo interrumpio.

-Pues si inuyasha, muy rapido consegui un remplazo. –le siguio no se dejaria nuevamente pisotear, sango, miroku al igual que kouga se impresionaron donde habia quedado ¿la dulce kagome?

A inuyasha eso lo habia impresionado, elimino la sonrisa burlona y puso una recta y dura. Por que le habia afectado tanto que ella le dijiera eso. El mismo lo busco. Se sentia un tonto.

-No te crei tan Zorr… -antes de que terminara la frase, un fuerte ruido de una mano estrechandose en una mejilla, se escucho en todo el salon, kagome lo habia ¿abofeteado?. Sango tenia el rostro de enojo por lo que estaba apunto de decir inuyasha, por otro lado miroku tenia una expresion de dolor hasta el lo habia sentido, y kouga ahora tenia una sonrisa llena de orgullo. E inuyasha aun shokeado se llevo la mano donde deveria de estar aun la marcada mano de kagome, y se la sobo.

-No te permito, que me hables de ese modo. –dijo kagome demaciado enfadada. Estaba por propagarle otro golpe, pero kouga la detuvo.

-No kagome, es mejor que te lleve a casa. –la miro serio, ella entendio el mensaje, estaban haciendo una escena en la fiesta de compromiso de su amiga no tendria que hacer eso. Ademas se estaba rebajando. Ella suspiro y bajo su mano. se despidio cortesmente de sango y miroku, que aun estaban en un pequeño shok. Tambien se disculpo por lo sucedió anterior mente, y asi sin mirar a inuyasha se fue junto con kouga que le habia ofrecido llevarla.

Cuando kagome llego a su casa (en el templo) se despidio de kouga con un beso en la mejilla y tambien se volvio a disculpar por lo que habia sucedido.

Ella seguia pensando en todo lo que habia pasado, al fin se habia comportado como una verdadera mujer, bueno una mujer de 19 años, pero lo que inportaba era que se habia mostrado dura delante de inuyasha y le dejo entender que ella habia camiado. Antes era demaciado inocente como para hacer lo que habia echo.

Ella siempre habia admirado a su hermana mayor kikyo, la veia como una figura aseguir, y eso era lo queria hacer, tal vez la alla segado la ficcion de quererse parecer a su hermana. Que aunque todos sus amigos le ubieran dicho que inuyasha solo jugaba con ella no les hizo caso.

kagome no sabia quien era esa mujer de la cual inuyasha en verdad estaba enamorado, desearia que le pagen con la misma moneda. Por que si una vez el le dijo que ella lo abandono por un partido mucho mas adinerado, justo cuando el estaba en una situacion financiaera, y ahora que el esta echo de dinero ella vuelve, pues si que inuyasha era un completo estupido.

 _Me equivoqué y te di mi amor, ahora me dices que no me amas y te atreves a burlarte de mí. Espérate nomas, algún día alguien te hará lo mismo."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta habia terminado, po suerte la escena que armaron inuyasha y kiagome paso desapersivida por la mayoria y en cuando se cabo todos lo olvidaron y siguieron disfrutando la de compromiso.

Aun inuyasha seguia aun sorprendido, y enojado, el entendia que el metio la pata al hablar de esa forma a kagome pero no sabia por que pero al verla serca de ese lobo lo habia cabreado en verdad. El se queria meter en la cabeza que solo era por que el y kouga eran enemigos de ya antes que el conociera kagome, y tal vez le dio rabia que el tuviera lo ya fue suyo., eso era lo que inuyasha se repetia todo el tiempo. Queria creerlo, aunque sabia que no era completamente eso, tal vez solo una parte pero la otra decia que eran celos.¡ Feh! Pero eso era imposible, el no estaba enamorado de kagome _–¿No?._

 _2 SEMANAS DESPUES….._

YA habian pasado 2 semanas despues de la fiesta de compromiso, de sango y miroku. Y tambien de el reencuentro de inuyasha y kagome.

Las cosas seguian algo iguales, ya que bueno kagome no era la misma de siempre, y eso lo notaron sus tres amigos, sango al igual que miroku trataban de sacarle algo de informacion a kagome por que estab comportandose asi, pues atuendo habia cambiado, A kouga eso no e molestaba por que cada vez mas enamorado estaba de ella, aun que sabia que kagome solo lo veia como un hermano, no se iba a dar porvencido, se ganaria el amor de ella como fuese. Tambien se encontraba mas confiada hacia nuevas amistades y se ganaba mas pretendientes muchos pretendientes, ella jamas penso que tenia esa tal bellesa que muchos chicos le decian que poseia, siempre habia sido la sombra de su hermana. Eso era lo que le habian dicho sus padres, y tambien kikyo se esmeraba por recordarselo, asi que simplemente se lo creyo y asi se quedo. Aunque inuyasha tambien le decia que era muy hermosa, el fue el primer hombre de ella y creyo que seria para siempre, que se casarian y tendrian muchos hijos, y vivirian felizes por siempre. Pues no eso no era como los cuentos de hadas que le solia contar su Abuela cuando era niña. Bueno tambien se los conataba a kikyo pero ella siempre soño con ser una reina asi que nunca le gusto las historias de que la campesina se quedara con el principe, y la reina viviera como mala y despechada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-

Mientras tanto una pareja se encontraba charlando complisemente.

-¿Como va todo? ¿Tu plan esta funcionado?-preguntaba una hombre de cabello negro y ojos frios.

-SI, lo tengo comiendo de mis manos. –respondio una pelinegra de figura esbelta.

-Mmm, mas te vale, kikyo. –amenzo el hombre.

-Claro, naraku, lo tengo todo controlado, veras que muy pronto me casare con inuyasha y le robare toda su fortuna. –volvio a asegurar kikyo, ella estaba muy convensida.

-Si tu lo dices, no quiero ningun error, me oyes. –la miro fijamente. –muy pronto tendre mi venganza hacia los taisho's. –los dos sonrieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…

Kagome se encontraba camiando por el centro comercial. Hace unas horas atrás sango la llamo diciendole que tendrian que comprar otro vestido, ya que el que ella ya habia elegido tuvo un problema y se demoraria en llegar, y para la boda solo faltaba una semana, sango estaba demaciado isterica.

Cuando por fin kagome llego a la tienda de vestidos de novias, se paro a esperar que llegara su amiga.

-Hola, kag. –saludo sango a recien llegar.

-Aa, hola. –le da un beso en la mejilla. Y juntas se adentrar al interior, de la tienda.

La tarde paso volando, entre buscar y buscar, sango revoloto toda la tienda en busca del vestido ''correcto'' justo como decia sango. Hasta que por fin y el alivio de todos los empleados ella lo encontro. Y si que era muy bonito. A kagome tambien le habia justado era muy hermoso. Despues de probarselo y ver que le quedara bien, como era de esperarse ella lo compro, despues se lo llevo no dejaria que le pasara lo mismo como con el otro.

Despues de comer, la noche habia llegado y las dos amigas pidieron un taxi, el primer destino fue el departamento de sango, en donde ella bajo, y kagome seguio el recorrido hacia su casa. Ella se habia mudado sola a su antigua casa con la cual vivia junto a su madre antes de su insesta muerte. Despues de eso, su padre la habia reclamado le ofresio vivir con el y su nueva familia, a ella no le importo mucho que digamos estar con su madrastra y su media hermana, ya que siempre le agrdanban las personas, pero alli su madrastra la maltrataba y le culpaba de cosas, y hacia ver a su hija kikyo como la buena de la historia y a ella como la mala desovediente y rebelde, asi que ya no aguanto mas y se cambio estuvo 6 años soportando todo eso aunque su padre en verdad la queria, siempre dudaba. Hace solo un año se mudo despues de cumplir sus 18.

Mientras tanto inuyasha estaba demaciado confundido, habia vuelto a ver a kagome, y cuando la vio sintio millones de emociones en su pecho y cosquillas en su estomago, ¿Por qué?. No lo sabe, bueno queda claro que cuando estuvo con ella sentia una gran atraccion fisica. Eso no lo negaria, pero ella fue solo un juego, un peon para poder atraer nuevamente a kikyo.

Pero, por que ahora tenia la fuerte sensacion de ir a verla y besarla como si de ello dependiera su vida….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se estaba comiendo todas las uñas de sus dedos, mientras veia una pelicula, de terror. ¿Por qué se le habia ocurrido ver una de terror?, bueno una romantica no veria. Dramtica, no, se prometio no volver a llorar, comedia pues ya habia visto una anteriormente. Asi que quedaba la de terror, y ahí se encontraba muerta de miedo viendo esa pelicula de terror. Ella llevaba puesto solo un camison que le cubria hasta el trasero y desde luego la ropa interior. _–VIVAN las Solteras–_

Escucho un estruendoso ruido, que provenia de la parte de arriba de la casa, seguramente de su habitacion, kagome sin chingar se levanto del sofa aun temblando, tomo un bat de beisbool, que estaba aun lado,le pertenecia a su hermano mayor que de hace mucho se habia ido a otro pais a estudiar. Asi con el bat en la mano subia las escaleras lentamente, temblando y con mucho miedo, escucho mas ruidos, primero como algo se caia, y leugo una voz que le parecia familiar, murmurando, un, '' _Maldicion.''_ kagome se espanto, lo mas obvio es que habia un ladron. Cuando llego a la planta de arriba se dirijio hacia su abitacion, abrio lentamente la puerta, esta rechinaba, - _perofecto, que comico.-_ penso kagome. Cuando estuvo lo mas adentrada a su abitacion,

Toco el pequeño boton, que enscendia automaticamente la luz. Todo se alumbro, y kagome lanzo un grito ahogado al descubrir, quien era su supuesto ''ladron''.

 **Cintinuaraaaaaaaa…..**

Hola!, lamento la demora T.T Esquetuve problemas ne la escuela mucho examenes,! Nos deverian de pagar por cada examen que realizamos ¬¬. Jiji.

Lamento si es algo corto lo que pasa es no me venia la inspiracion, y justo hoy tuve dia libre. Y dije **–ahora o nunca-** y es verdad si no escribia hoy, ya otro dia me olvidaba las pocas ideas que surgieron en mi cabeza. Por favor cualquier sujererencia, o ideas. No duden en decirme..

 **Espero, REVIEW'S…**

Nos Leemos.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaa! ^-^ muchas gracias a todas las que leen el fic. n.n

 **Declaimer:** los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen solo a Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Dolor.**

 **Consumo.**

 **Kagome PV'S**

Que pensarías si tu ex Novio fuera a hacerte una *visita* nocturna a tu habitación. ¡Sorpresa!. O ya te volviste paranoica o ya estas alucinando. (que técnicamente, casi son las mismas palabras).

Lo vi con el despertador en la mano, paralizado viéndome, como si quisiera hacerme creer que todo es una estúpida alucinación que creo mi mente.

-¿Que? –fue lo único que articule, parecía que me había comido mi propia lengua. No sabía que decir. El solo me miraba. En ese instante tuve las irresistibles ganas de golpearlo con el bate que tenía en manos.

-Yo..yo..emm –dijo nervioso y con la cara de cualquier niño al que hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura.

-¡Se puede saber que rayos haces aquí! –grite fue más un reclamo que pregunta. Su rostro cambio a un total sorprendido.

 **Inuyasha POV'S.**

Me había escurrido para llegar a ver a kagome, la verdad es que no se que me sucede, y por que se supone que tengo tantos deseos de volver a verla.. ¡Ay! pero que frustrante, lo mas seguro es que cuando me vea me mate.

Subí a su habitación, ya que no presentaría por la puerta.. Además es demasiado tarde lo más probable es que este durmiendo, y así ella jamás se enteraría de que yo fui a verla, Pero que grande estupidez. Cuando ya me encontraba dentro, mi grata sorpresa fue que no estaba ahí y lo peor de todo es que había cambiado el lugar de su mesita de noche, y cuando baje por *accidente* tire el despertador y este callo y empezó a retumbar en toda la habitación, cuando logre apagarlo, Sorpresa _kagome_ apareció por la puerta con un bate de beisbol y lo peor es que apenas estaba vestida _dios todo menos esto._

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que escuche de parte de ella, rayos sentía la rara sensación de que esta chica estaba conteniendo las ganas de golpearme. Maldición! No sabía que decir, me había tragado la lengua rayos.

-Yo…yo…emm –mierda me sentía el más tonto del mundo no sabía que decir.

-¡Se puede saber que rayos haces aquí! – uh.. Eso parecía más un reclamo que pregunta, pero no el diría… - _quise venir a verte kagome..-_ ¡no! Como le diría eso si yo mismo la vote por otra bueno su hermana aunque kagome jamás supo que fue por su hermana mayor que yo la engañe y jugué con ella.. Aunque también debo de admitir que la pase muy bien con _kagome_ … _Kuso..!_ y ahora que le diré…

-Vas A hablar, ¿o te golpeo!? –me dijo bastante fría, para mi gusto… pero porque me importaba eso. Me acerque a ella y …

-Yo.. Mh.. Vine a pedirte disculpas por lo de la otra noche..- _¡Tonto, Tonto y Más Tonto!_ Que acaso no se me pudo ocurrir otra cosa más, ella levanto una ceja.. Mirándome incrédula, la escuche suspirar y tranquilizarse más…

-¿Y para eso no pudo ser otro día? –me pregunto.. yo mismo me acorrale… pero me parecía demasiado raro que no me insultara y pegara, _-¿en qué mundo estoy?-_

-Yo.. –iba a volver a hablar…pero..

-Largo de aquí… no te quiero ver más!. Como te atreves a volver a aparecer delante mío después de todo lo que me hiciste? No me digas que al Gran Señor Taisho… le vino el karma?! Eh?... ahora vete de aquí sino quieres que llame a la policía y te denuncie de acosador. – oh ya exploto. trague duro, que le sucedía ¿esa era kagome? Pero que ella jamás se había comportado de esa manera, siempre la obedecía y no reprochaba las cosas cuando yo le decía . Yo me prepare para salir de la habitación pero una pregunta u idea cruzo mi mente…

-Solo una cosa… -le dije.. Ella me miro y asintió enfadada y cruzándose de brazos. –¿No llevas nada más debajo de esa playera?. –pregunte sonriendo sensualmente. Vi como ella abría a mas no poder los ojos, se sonrojo.. Y cogió el bate nueva mente.. Oh… mejor e voy.

-Eres. Eres un atrevido! –grito y me lanzo ese bate, por suerte logre esquivarlo y salte al árbol riendo.

 **Kagome POV'S**

Empecé a respirar con dificultad.. Rayos el…el cómo es que después de 2 años volvía otra vez mostrando interés? , no madre mía.. Claro que no,! si el cree que va a poder nuevamente jugar con migo está demasiado equivocado. No dejare que lo haga, es más yo voy a jugar con el. Y que forma, cuando tal vez hubiera tenido oportunidad de empezar con mi venganza le arrojo un bate de beisbol, pero bueno por lo menos le deje en claro que en esta nueva partida no me ganaría.

Ya habían pasado días desde 'eso' que ocurrió en mi habitación y no había sabido nada mas de el.. Mientras tanto yo me la pasaba increíble con kouga, aunque creo que tal vez tendría que darla una oportunidad aunque no me guste ni nada pero no quiero darle falsas esperanzas.

Y para todo hoy se casaba mi mejor amiga sango, y yo me encontraba peinándola se veía tan feliz… suspire con nostalgia… yo tenía puesto un hermoso vestido de color rosa pálido hasta las rodillas.. Que era simple en la parte de arriba y abajo tenia volados.. Agradezco que sango no tuviera el mal gusto que la mayoría de novia tiene.

La hora cada vez se aproximaba más… y sango estaba de lo más nerviosa, yo también puesto que recién me entero que el padrino de bodas será inuyasha ¡GENIAL! Ahora tendré que verlo… uhh porque kami quería tanto que no reencontremos.. que no me merezco ser feliz… suspire.

La boda se había llevado acabo, fue perfecta, yo estaba feliz y aturdida.. al sentir la tosca mirada de inuyasha sobre mí.

La fiesta fue hecha en el patio de la casa de inuyasha ya que como regalo les prestaba su patio. Tonto presumido. Todos estaban muy felices y podría jurar que nada borraría la sonrisa en el rostro de mi amiga, estaban todos los familiares.. Allí festejando, clara mente yo tendría que estarlo Por KAMI! ES LA BODA DE MI AMIGA! Pero no podía estaba demasiado nerviosa y avergonzada.. aún quedaba grabada la arrogante sonrisa de el.. pero porque?

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi como la mayoría de los invitados dirigían su mirada a algo en particular. Yo me encamine hacia el 'espectáculo'.. vi a inuyasha junto a una chica de cabellos negros como la noche y con una figura esbelta, no podía mirarle bien el rostro ya que ella se encontraba de espaladas... pero cuando volteo sentí flaquear mis pierna todo mi cuerpo temblar al ver a la chica, era kikyo, se cogió del brazo de inuyasha y le planto un beso en la comisura de los labios. No! No! Y No! No podía ser ella la mujer de la cual inuyasha me dejo y jugo con migo. La que lo abandono por alguien con más dinero… era por eso ella era mi hermana ahora entendía todo lo que tramo él.. y solo era por mi propia hermana…

 **Continuaraaaa….**

 **Holaa! Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo! Lamento la tardanza.. pero e estado muy ocupada.. ya saben la escuela T.T además falta de inspiración u.u. cualquier idea pueden comentármela estoy abierta a nuevos dilemas xD. Les prometo que la semana que viene escribiré mas largo y con mas efectuación! Jeje. Mm bueno ya que la mayoría pide un inuxkag… creo que lo tendrán (estoy adelantando demasiado :c) pero eso sii nuestro hanyou favorito sufrirá y mucho oh kag ya descubrió que por culpa de kikyo sucedió todo! xD (desde aquí ya no es apto para las kikyo's fans.) (si es que existen XD) .. ;D Nos leemos. tal vez el (¿?). Bye. No olviden dejar REVIEW.!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dolor.**

 **Consumo.**

 **Kagome PV'S.**

Sentía que me faltaba el aire, apuesto que cualquiera que me vea de esta forma se asustaría creyendo que soy un tipo de fantasma… cerré mis ojos apretándolos, creyendo que cuando los abrieses todo desaparecería y esto solo sería una ilusión, pero para mí mala suerte seguían estando allí como si nada, y lo peor es que la hipócrita de mi hermana se estaba luciendo como cualquier otra zorra, ¿que inuyasha era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta que a los ojos de cualquiera ella le estaba poniendo los cuernos con tan solo saludar a unos de los hombres que se encontraban allí?. Y yo para el colmo me encontraba paralizada mirando la escena, mi amiga solo sonreía claro que conozco esas sonrisas y son fingidas, tal vez ni ella sabía que kikyo vendría a su fiesta de bodas.. No la debería de culpar.

Siento la mano de alguien en mi hombro _kouga,_ el me mira de forma lastimera… y me regala una de esas sonrisas que solo él sabe dar; que yo puedo confiar en él y tengo su apoyo. Retira su mano y une entre las mías…

-Vamos… ¿no quieres saludar a tu hermana? –me ofreció reconfortándome. ¿quiero ir a saludarla?.. Mmm no. No quiero claro que no, cómo te sentirías si te acabas de dar cuenta que ella _tu hermana_ es la causante de todos tus males… pues obvio que mal, tal vez estaba a mis propios ojos pero el problema era que no quería abrirlos… quería seguir soñando con la tétrica ilusión que con la cruda verdad. Suspire… si iré a ''saludar'' a mi hermana.

-Claro. Vamos kouga. –dije decidida, lo vi sonreír. Apreté más su mano, y caminamos hacia allí, miroku junto a sango estaban con ellos _kikyo e inuyasha._

-Hola. –salude. Con altanería, que rayos ni yo me reconozco… dicen que el odio cambia a la gente. Todos se voltearon.. Sango nerviosa y miroku también, inuyasha se tensó lo supe por su mirada y kikyo solo me miro con burla y eso me enfureció.

-oh.. *O* hermanita. Que grata sorpresa verte aquí. –o es que esta bruja se hace o de verdad perdió la poca mentalidad que tenía. Antes de que yo pudiese decir algo más…

-Pues no. Yo no le veo la sorpresa ya que es obvio que la cuñada de mi hermana tendría que estar aquí, ¿No?. –dijo kouga. Casi me dio un infarto kouga acaba de decir que él y yo tenemos una relación. Mire a inuyasha y tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, en cambio kikyo tenía la misma expresión solo que sorprendida y como si la hubieran atracado, de una u otra forma eso me alegro, sango y miroku solo quedaban como espectadores , ya de verdad esto me estaba apenando, ellos siempre, eran los que presenciaban todo.

-Bueno, bueno ya es mejor que nosotros nos vallamos. –dijo inuyasha tratando de mantener la cordura.

-Claro. ''Bebe''. –dijo la muy zorra, y estoy segura que eso fue más para mí que para inuyasha. no sé porque pero ya me dieron la ganas de ir a romperla la cara de hipócrita que tiene. Y así el y ella se despidieron de sango y miroku que lo único que hacían era sonreír falsamente, y luego se marcharon. A quien sabe donde ya que la fiesta era en la casa de inuyasha.

Ya cuando los novios se retiraron a la ''luna de miel'', solo quedaban un par de personas la mayoría eran familiares, kouga se ofreció llevarme y yo acepte gustosa, obvio ya es tarde, e ir caminado no es una buena opción. Aún estaba tensa, bueno eso es algo obvio, todo lo que me a sucedido hace algunas horas ya me tienen contrariada, primero me doy cuenta que kikyo es la mujer por la cual inuyasha se obsesiono e hizo todo más allá de su alcance para poder tenerla aun es sus brazos, pero si ella lo dejo por dinero, y eso también me decepciono ya conocía muy bien a mi hermana y sabía que ella siempre había mirado alto. como puede ser tan estúpido. Y por otro lado, ahí una pequeña posibilidad de que inuyasha allá tenido celos, claro la expresión que tuvo cuando kouga menciono que yo soy la ''cuñada'' de sango, fue de lo más descriptiva. Mire a kouga que conducía… iba a hablar pero él me interrumpió.

-Por lo que paso… -hizo una pausa- No hace falta que me agradezcas... –sonrió, y yo lo imite.

-Mm… está bien. Pero igual gracias. –le digo, o kami esto se está volviendo incómodo.

Al llegar, me despido de kouga con un beso a la mejilla y me meto a mi casa. Suspiro. Que otras cosas más me depara el destino.

 **Inuyasha PV'S.**

Me siento tan confundido, no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando, rayos ¿porque sentí tantos celos al escuchar esas obstas palabras de ese lobucho?. Ya de verdad que rayos que me sucede estoy admitiendo que siento celos… pues si tengo celos de que kagome este ahora con él.. y que allá superado lo nuestro tan rápido… uff siento incertidumbre.

-Mi amor. –escucho como me llama kikyo, Mmm la verdad tener relaciones con ella ya me a cansado, desde hace tiempo ya no me satisfago con su toce… porque solo deseo A _kagome._ Si ya lo admití..

Me levanto del sofá y me encamino hacia la puerta de la salida.

-¿A dónde vas? –me pregunto, sensualmente kikyo. Ya no tenía ganas de discutir con ella, solo quería ir a tomar algo de alcohol.

-Saldré. –le conteste frio. Kami ya me estoy hartando de esta mujer, ¿dónde quedo mi cordura cuando cambie a kagome por ella?. Note como fruncía el ceño. Suspire. No deje que me reprochara nada y me desaparecí por la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-¿Me mando a llamar?. –pregunto una linda joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros.

-Si. Rin, ¿recuerdas la empresa Taisho? –dijo el hombre con voz oscura y fría.

-Si. –fue lo único que dijo ella, obvio que sabe de esa empresa si todo el tiempo naraku la menciona.

-Bien. Desde mañana trabajaras, allí. Ahora márchate. –dijo sin más naraku. Ella suspiro. De que le serviría negarse, si de todos modos lo haría, solo se llevaría unos golpes asi que solo se mantuvo callada.

-Adiós. _Papa._ –y se marchó. Cuando rin estaba subiendo las escaleras para subir a su habitación, grata sorpresa, ahí apareció kikyo, caminando como si fuera su propia casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se despertó de golpe al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. _-¿pero quien será a estas horas?-_ pensó ella. Se colocó una bata y bajo las escaleras, Los sonidos de la puerta no cesaban.

-Pero quien rayo…s –se paralizo al ver a inuyasha, estaba todo marchamado y medio dormido, estaba apoyado a un lado de la puerta,… ella no lo pensó dos veces y paso el brazo de el por sus hombros y lo ayudo a entrar. Ya cuando estuvieron en el salón, lo dejo sentado, más bien acostado ya que el pobre hombre ni fuerzas para erguirse.

-inuyasha. Pero como es que estas así? –lo dice kagome aun que ya es claro que bebió.

-Por ti… -dijo sin más inuyasha.

 **Kagome PV'S**

Lo mire extrañada y con el ceño fruncido, pero que rayos le estaba pasando a inuyasha, de un día para otro venia y nuevamente muestra interés en mí.

-deja de decir babosadas. –dije final y me levante a preparar un café eso le bajaría el consumo de bebida.

Ya con el café preparado me dirigí nuevamente a la sala. Pero que!? Mire a todos lados e inuyasha no estaba… escuche pasos en la habitación de arriba, -genial- exclame sarcástica, lo que me faltaba tenia a un ebrio loco en mi habitación, suerte por supuesto. Subí las escaleras arrastrando mis piernas… ¿Por qué hago esto? No lo se. ¿me estoy comportando como una idiota? Si. Como se supone que hace solo un par de días atrás yo estaba diciendo que lo haría sufrir, me vengaría, y ahora lo tengo en mi casa. Suspire.

Ya cuando llegue a la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí, ahí lo vi el muy pancho estaba durmiendo en mi ¡cama!

 _¡Mou!_

Y yo que me estoy durmiendo parada… pero que! Inuyasha está en mi casa en mi cama ¡durmiendo! Y a mí me preocupa eso… Aaa bostece…. sentía cada vez más pesados mis ojos, ya ni sabía si los tenia abiertos así que camine incógnitamente hacia donde se encuentra mi cama y me lancé allí sin importarme que otro cuerpo estuviese en ese lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una de las oficinas mas importantes de las empresas taisho's se encontraba una linda joven cabellos azabaches, ojos negros y un rostro muy tierno aunque allá sufrido mucho ella siempre mostraba solo su felicidad aun cuando sea muy poca.

Rin estaba nerviosa tendría su entrevista de trabajo, bueno ella jamás había trabajado para que si era millonaria.. Pero su padre la obligo. No sabía cuáles eran los planes que el tenia para esta empresa, pero de lo que si estaba muy segura era de que la odiaba… o más bien a _inuno taisho_.. y sus descendientes..

La puerta del despacho se abre dejando ver a un hombre alto tez blanca y ojos dorados, y de apariencia dócil e fría, pero muy guapo iba de traje…

-Señorita kamuri. –dijo con voz seria y fría. Rin ya saliendo de su transe emocional, le presto atención… si pasaba el examen le tocaría ser la secretaria de _sesshomaru taisho_ , el mayor de los tasho's.

-si.

-bien, e estado revisando todos los precedentes, y no puedo decir mas. –hablo sesshomaru con su voz habitualmente fría. Rin solo se tensó wow tener a el hombre mas apuesto del planeta (solo en los pensamientos de rin, por que también existe inuyasha, goku y vegeta xD) al frente suyo eso si que era suerte. Aunque sabia que no tendría oportunidad… como, si desde que el llego ni la a mirado solo se la paso viendo esos papeles. Ya se sentía una hormiga.

-pues ya no queda más que decir, señorita kamuri. Esta contratada. –estiro su mano para estrecharla y en ese momento cuando sessshomaru levanto la vista…. Se perdió en los ojos de rin. En ellos dos el tiempo se detuvo hasta que como era de esperarse rin hablo.

-yo…yo gracias. –hablo nerviosa y sonrojada, mientras tanto el solo se quedó allí. Sin más.

-no ahí de que. Empiezas el lunes. –y así se va con su voz distante y fría, como si nada hubiera pasado (en realidad nada paso ¬¬) se marchó, dejando a una rin confundida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Kagome PV'S.**

Sentía el sol muy fuerte en mi rostro, y me voltee, y sentí un cuerpo más grande que el mío, del otro lado y me estaba abrasando, me estire un poco para poder acomodarme más… era una sensación muy cálida, y me acurruque. Esperen… ¡¿Qué!? Abrí los ojos de golpe… y me senté rápido, lo que vi fue a inuyasha durmiendo tan tranquilo…. Pestañee un poco para ver si esto no era un sueño y pues no, no lo era…, esta sensación de tranquilidad… era tan placentera, estar nuevamente en sus brazos… ¿pero qué? No, No y no.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Eres una estúpida!. te dije que te liaras con él y ahora bienes y me dices, que no durmió en su casa, y quien sabe dónde se encuentra. –grita y reprocha, naraku a kikyo. Ella solo lo miraba histérica.

-Ya, ya que quieres que haga.. aunque no quiera admitirlo, se me esta yendo de las manos..-dijo inconsciente mente kikyo.

-sierra la boca. Ahora ahí que pensar en cómo mantenerlo contigo. –hizo una pausa. –por lo menos mientras llevo a cabo el plan. –dijo pensando. Ella lo miro frio, iba a seguirle el juego, pero esta también tenia sus propios planes…

 **Continuaraaaaaaaaaa…**

Bueno aquí les traje la contii!... ya estoy medio ablanda, ya termine mis estudios…! Como aprobé todas las materias no tengo que ir mas a la escuela ñ.ñ xD por eso es que tal vez traiga los capítulos mas temprano jaja. Y pues creo que ya tenia que meter mas personajes asi que ahí aparecieron Sesshomaru y Rin… wow cuantos secretos faltan por descubrir aun S.S

Nos leemos.

Bye.

Misa-Chan.


	7. empieza la venganza

**Dolor.**

 **Consumo.**

 _ **Capitulo N°7 =**_ _Empieza la venganza._

 **Declaimer:** los personajes de inuyasha No. Me pertenecen solo a **Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Kagome PV'S.**

El sonido de mi celular, hizo que saliera de mi ensoñación, lo cogí y vi que era kouga… así que decidí contestar…

-Bueno?...

-Kagome… quería saber si quisieras salir?..-Mmm salir obvio que sí.

-Mmm, si claro.

-genial llego en minutos, estoy cerca. –colgué y me pase la mano por el cabello… si salir me va hacer bien… esperen, ¿Qué?...

me levante rápidamente de la cama… kouga va a llegar en cualquier momento, e inuyasha sigue aquí. El aún seguía dormido sí que sí, lo moví y moví pero este parecía una roca…

-5 minutos más… -me dijo con voz adormilada, eso me pareció adorable… pero que hipócrita. Yo no tengo tiempo para eso.

-ya levántate…-lo seguí moviendo,

-¿Que sucede? –me dijo de lo más tranquilo.. como si fuera que aún no se ha dado cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en mi cama, ya como si nada.

-levántate, y vete! –se lo dije de lo mas fría que pudiese ser. El se incorporo y se rasco el ojo, luego bostezo.

-¿cual es la prisa?. –me dijo con un poco de burla, y con esa sonrisa de lado. Oh aquí espesaremos. El sonido nuevamente del timbre retumbo. Creo que eso respondió su pregunta, ya que me miro con una ceja alzada. –¿esperas a alguien? –volvió a preguntar esta vez no había ni burla ni sonrisa. Solo me lo dijo con singo de celos…

-y si así es cuál es el problema?... además a ti eso no te importa.! –lo desafié. El me miro con el ceño fruncido. –ahora vete.! –le grite y demande.. me miro un segundo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de mi habitación… _No!_ –vete por la ventana. –dije algo avergonzada. El solo sonrió con arrogancia y asintió… se subió al soporte y volvió a mirarme.

- _volverás… a ser mía_. –murmuro. Y salto, pestañee dos veces y sacudí mi cabeza _… ¡Ja eso te gustaría!_

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, y me encamine hacia la puerta. Y allí estaba el.. con esa linda sonrisa. Yo lo mire y sonreí difícilmente…

-déjame… cambiar y vamos..-le dije.. el asintió y entro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha, caminaba por las calles aun solitarias ya que era temprano… bueno las mañanas de los domingos siempre eran largas así que…

Se sentía un estúpido… se estaba enamorando de kagome, si es que antes ya lo estaba… pero por culpa de su deseo carnal…y obsesión, cayo y ahora está pagando…

Se había sentido tan feliz de haber dormido otra vez con ella pero esta lo trato como un perro, y para colmo saldría con kouga si él lo sabía, ya que lo vio entrar a su casa… solo pensar en eso le hacían poner los pelos de punta. Y ahora tendría que soportar a la hipócrita de kikyo que lo más probable cuando llegara le reprocharía por que no llego, pero quien se piensa ellos no son nada además de ¿Novios?... antes él hubiera decidido asta casarse, pero ahora no ve un futuro a su lado. Si él ya le había dejado en claro que su relación no era más que una noche y listo, aunque ahora solo debe de dar por terminado la relación y listo. Pero que arrepentido estaba no lo quería admitir pero era la verdad y ahora se propuso algo. _Volver a conquistar a_

 _Kagome…!_ Aunque en eso sí que tendría competencia.

Después de la linda mañana y tarde que había pasado con kouga, kagome se regresó a su casa, tendría que pensar muchas cosas, ya dejaría esa estúpida venganza, que pensándolo bien aun ni la había empezado…

 _¡Toc.. Toc!_

Fue A abrir la puerta, y para su gran sorpresa allí estaba si queridita hermana.. esta la miro de pies y cabeza y luego sonrió con ganas.

-Me dejas pasar hermanita…-fue claro que kikyo no lo pregunto. Kagome le devolvió la mirada y sonrió débilmente. Se hizo aun lado y la dejo pasar. Esta entro y miraba cada centímetro del lugar, con recelo. Kagome le indico el sofá para que esta se sentara, y así lo hizo.

-¿A que le debo tu visita?, _kikyo. –_ pregunto kagome, ya no es nada bueno que ella la visitara. Si es que para eso vino…

-bueno mi linda hermanita. –empezó a hablar. –como sabes… estoy con inuyasha. –Auch no sabe porque eso le dolió tanto a kagome si de todos modos ya lo sabía. Pero ahora ella se lo estaba refregando en su cara. –Y pues solo vine a invitarte… a mi fiesta de compromiso. –lo termino con histeria, como si hubiera ganado. Kagome solo trago duro y trato de respirar. Lo había vuelto a hacer, se habían burlado nuevamente de ella. –es el sábado que viene. –concluyo. Al ver que kagome no articulaba palabra alguna.

 _NOTA: empieza la venganza ._

 _-_ pues me alegro por ti. –sonrió. –nos vemos el sábado. –siguió sonriendo pero esta vez con malicia. Kikyo solo la miro penetrante, Apostaría que esa no era la reacción que hubiera esperado de kagome.

A La Mañana Siguiente….

 **Kagome PV'S**

YA SE habían burlado demasiado de mí, desde ahora todo terminaba.

Lo tenía bien claro, como lo dije desde un principio….. me vengaría y eso es lo que voy a hacer, aunque me condene en el instante. No es solo que por que inuyasha se casara con mi hermana, sino que él se había comportado de distinta manera que hasta a mí me había dado ilusiones… y ahora hasta tienen el descaro de plantarme en la cara. Pues bueno si _ellos_ me invitan a jugar yo le entro.

El se burlo de mi… de una niña que apenas conocía lo que era amar. Pero ahora el mismo le había enseñado como jugar sucio y pues pondría en práctica las enseñanzas.

Solo quiero que el sienta la agonía la tristeza si es posible, que yo he sentido todo por culpa de él. Y de paso también voy por kikyo que gracias también a ella, he sufrido tanto.

 _Toc… Toc.._

 _-_ Pase. –lo dice Naraku, con voz habitual.

-Pad.. Señor. –se corrigió, la misma rin. –ya me han dado el trabajo. –lo dice mirando al hombre detrás del escritorio.

-bien. No hagas nada estúpido. –amenaza. –tu solo… gánate la confianza del mayor de los taisho's. –aunque hasta él sabe que eso sería difícil. –no me importa lo que tengas que hacer solo hazlo. ¿Entendido?.

Ella lo mira. Y asiente. –me dijo que mañana empezare.

-sí, claro. Ahora vete.

-Amor, invite a kagome a la fiesta de compromiso. –dijo una kikyo fría. Inuyasha la miro igual. Ya tendría tiempo para terminar el compromiso, pero el aun ¿amaba a kikyo? No. Solo es que se convirtió en una terrible obsesión, que lo llevo a la ruina. –no dirás nada, ahí muchas cosas que organizar.. ya sabes…-no pudo terminar las palabras ya que inuyasha la interrumpió.

-tu ocúpate de todo eso. _Aunque no creo que haga falta. –_ lo último lo murmura solo para el aunque por la expresión de kikyo era claro que lo había escuchado. Ella solo se queda allí mirando como el sale de la habitación. – _ja si crees que te dejare libre estas, muy equivocado.-_ lo piensa kikyo.

 **Kagome PV'S.**

Quería demasiado a kouga como para hacerle lo que tenía planeado, es por eso que le pediría ayuda a su queridito amigo Bankotsu. Lo conocía desde niña, técnicamente eran mejores amigos, pero este niño, mejor dicho Hombre, se había vuelto demasiado mujeriego y arrogante, (ya se parece a alguien a quien conozco¬¬), pero era fiel a sus amistades, y no creo que le moleste jugar un poco con migo. Además él también le tiene alguno que otro rencorcillo a kikyo, La verdad no sé cuál era ni tampoco me interesaba.

Pero ahora la joda era como encontrarlo no sería difícil si es que no se hubiera cambiado de apellido, tal vez debería de preguntarle a algunos de sus hermanos si eso aria. Y sabía bien por dónde empezar.

 **Continuaraaaaaaaaa…**

 **No me mateN! Aunque me lo merezca T.T XD el capitulo es muy corto! Joder. Que te mosco te pico Misa-chan? ¬**

 **Ya aclaro esto desde un principio dije que esto es una historia de drama, rencor y venganza ¬¬ perdón si los anteriores caps dejaban en claro otras cosas es que tenia que agregar Mmm ¿relleno? Bueno al punto, la cosa es que kagome ya empieza con su venganza desde aquí las cosas se ponen feas ^-^ Del Punto a que nuestra kagomesita no será la misma niñita de siempre sino una rencorosa y querrá vengarse. Pero tampoco se la crean kikyo. Nono jaja**

 **Hasta aquí Niñas bellas, espero no me abandonen TuT shiiiiii 7u7**

 **Dejen REVIEW! Asi se cuales son sus opiniones.! Si son tomatazos o flores (por favor que sean lilas si se puede ;-) ;D quiero saberlo.!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dolor.**

 **Consumo.**

 **Capitulo N°8 = Planeando.**

 **Declaimer:** _los personajes de inuyasha NO me pertenecen. Solo a_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 **Nota:** _quisiera agradecer A todas! por sus reviews Me animan seguir_

 _Espero que les guste el capitulo. Lo hice en agradecimiento a todas.. y_ unos especiales para

 **aries96.** Gracias por estar siempre.! Y dejar tus reviews

 **Zabitament1975.** Gracias por tus consejos! deberás siempre los tengo en cuenta. Tratare de mejorar.

 **Hanna.** Sii claro eso lo tengo presente.. se muy bien eso… *sonrisa malvada* kagome será malvada xD, espero sea de tu agrado el capitulo.

 **Angelica.** Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior , ojale este también!.

Hasta aquí responderé..! gracias igual a todas.

* * *

Kagome estaba que se la tragaba la tierra, había podido localizar a su amigo Bankotsu y habían arreglado ir a comer en unos de los pequeños Barcitos de Japón, pero aún tenía mucho en que pensar y planear, ya como le diría a el que quería que fingiera tener una relación con ella. Ese hombre era demasiado quisquilloso y querría algo a cambio y pues eso la tenía muy nerviosa. Ahora estaba encamino hacia donde se encontraría con Bankotsu. Ya cuando llego se fue a sentar en unos de las mesas vacías, y allí se quedó esperando hasta que su ''socio'' llegara.

-hola. Kagome que cambiada estas. –dijo una ronca voz detrás de ella. Esto hizo que pegara un susto. Era el, Bankotsu. No había cambiado mucho en la apariencia física: tenía los ojos azules muy bonitos, y un cuerpo muy bien trabajado. El rodeo la mesa y tomo asiento en frente de ella. –bien. Ahora dime, ¿qué era eso que querías proponerme? –hablo y pregunto mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella aun impresionada, empezó a hablar…

Kagome le conto todo… bueno salteándose algunas partes, y le pidió que la ayudara en principal dar celos a inuyasha aunque dudaba en que funcionara pero de todos modos él ya había demostrado celos por ella en varias ocasiones, y por ahora solo vería si podría empezar seduciendo a inuyasha. Después de todo ellos ya tuvieron relaciones, de alguna u otra forma debería de despertar el deseo ante él. Al principio Bankotsu se burló de ella, pero luego kagome le dijo que también estaba involucrada kikyo y así ellos estrecharon sus manos. Creando el trato. Pero le pareció raro que él no le pidiera nada a cambio tal vez lo aria, con tal de poder vengarse de kikyo. Que para su perspectiva no sabía cuál era el ''pasado'' que los involucrara.

-Mira ese no es el tal Inuyasha. –dijo Bankotsu mirando hacia donde estaba efectivamente inuyasha, Con un niño. kagome lo reconoció al instante era shippo. Ella lo miro y asintió. –que dices empezamos. –lo dice con un toque sensual Bankotsu. Ella lo vuelve a mirar y le da un si con los labios. –pues vamos. –él sonríe y ella lo imita aunque esta algo confundida no sabe bien que se refiere. Cuando Bankotsu se levanta y se dirige hacia donde están sentados inuyasha y shippo kagome capto al instante a que se refería el, y lo imita.

-Buenas. –dijo haciendo el chistoso Bankotsu. inuyasha al igual que shippo voltean, inuyasha solo miro con odio a Bankotsu, mientras shippo sonríe al ver a kagome.

-kagome!. –grita de felicidad shippo. Y salta a los brazos de kagome.

-¿se conocen? –dice kagome, al ver como Bankotsu e inuyasha no dicen nada solo hacen una batalla de miradas. Ella se exaspera, al parecer si se conocen.

-Si, somos algo como amigos. –por fin hablo Bankotsu.

-si somos Amigos. –siguió inuyasha sarcásticamente. –¿Y ustedes dos que..? –dijo al darse cuenta, que kagome había aparecido con Bankotsu. ella sonrió internamente.

-Si… -sonrió. –Somos Novios… -termino con altanería kagome. Inuyasha los miro a los dos, con cara de asesino. No lo podía creer. Primero kikyo y ahora kagome. Si que odiaba a Bankotsu. pero por que se sentía fatal al saber que ellos dos son algo. No lo sabe siente lo mismo que sintió cuando kouga dijo que era pareja de kagome.

-Mmm.. Primero ese lobucho y ahora este. – sonríe, y mira con odio a Bankotsu y a kagome con reproche. Ella parpadeo unas beses la estaba llamando de alguna forma zo***. Pero estaba aceptando que se puso celoso eso hizo que kagome sonriera. Y paso por alto el comentario.

-pues ves que sí, me canso muy rápido. –dijo kagome haciendo que Bankotsu riera bajo y que inuyasha frunza el ceño y borre la sonrisa que tenía puesta. Mientras tanto shippo quedaba desentendido.

-Bien. Vamos kagome te llevo. –dijo Bankotsu antes de estalle una guerra de insultos.

-si vamos. –dijo sin más. –nos vemos luego, si shippo. –le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Este asintió.

El camino regreso a casa fue muy silencioso, pero no de esos silencios incomodos sino uno tranquilo para poder aclarar sus pensamientos, bueno por lo menos para kagome, no lo fue.

 _NOTA: primera parte del plan echo._

* * *

 **1 semana después…**

Ya había pasado una semana después de ese ''encuentro'' que habían tenido kagome e inuyasha, ella no se lo volvió a encontrar, pero debía de aceptar que le sirvió mucho no volver a verlo ya que tenía muchas cosas que aclarar, y pensar... tenía a Bankotsu molestándola con alguna insinuación que ella difícilmente rechazaba también debía aceptar que ese hombre la ponía nerviosa.

En cambio inuyasha, andaba muy atareado y eso lo había notado kikyo… y no le agradaba para nada, debía impedir que el la rechazara o rompiera el compromiso, sino eso sería su perdición. Naraku la mataría, y también no quería dejar que kagome le ganara. _Otra vez._

Por otro lado, Rin había marcado una buena línea de ''amistad'' con sesshomaru que aunque no lo quiera admitir la joven lo había cautivado a tal punto de pensar mucho en ella. Pero ella se sentía de alguna forma culpable, porque aunque sus sentimientos de cariño y amistad por el sean puros, sabía muy bien que su padre solo la estaba utilizando para una nueva de sus artimañas en contra los taisho's. Que viéndolo de esa forma naraku estaba demasiado obsesionado con esa familia.

* * *

Llego la noche en que se celebraría la fiesta de compromiso de inuyasha y kikyo, eran la pareja del momento: inuyasha taisho el más famoso (además de sexy :3) y millonario de Japón, con kikyo higurashi una de las mujeres más hermosas y codiciadas.

Todas las personas más reconocidas del momento estaban aparcando sus coches en el gran patio delantero de la casona. Sango y miroku ya habían regresado de su luna de miel y como era obvio asistirían a la ''gran'' apertura de un compromiso prospero. (ja claro eso jamás va a pasar ¬¬)

Kagome eligió ponerse un lindo y escotado vestido negro.. Que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y se acoplaba perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo, que dejaría a cualquier hombre derramando baba Con solo mirarla. Pero si quería llamar la atención tendría que usar de alguna forma su cuerpo.

-Lista!?. –pregunto el ojiazul. De Bankotsu mirándola, ya habían llegado a la mansión.

-Lista. –concluyo. Kagome sonriendo maliciosamente. Y así los dos bajaron del coche y se adentraron a la fiesta: era una de las fiestas tranquilas, música lenta algunas parejas de ''enamorados'' bailando. Kagome busco con la mirada a su objetivo, y allí lo vio con su porte elegante y sensual. A su lado kikyo. Sonriendo embusteramente.

-no crees que debemos ir a saludar a los ''novios''? –pregunto Bankotsu al ver que esta no se movía, solo mantenía su mirada fija en inuyasha, y esto a el lo exaspero.

-claro. –dijo sin apartar la mirada de inuyasha. El poso sus brazos por sus hombros posesivamente, y caminaron hacia donde estaban ellos junto a su madre y padre (de inuyasha)

-buenas noches, felicitaciones. –dijo Bankotsu mirándolos; inuyasha solo frunció el ceño, y kikyo palideció al punto de casi desmayarse.

-Buenas Noches… -dijo izayoi. Y luego miro a kagome y se impresiono. –kagome… -ella fue y la abrazo.

-señora izayoi. –dijo con una sonrisa kagome, después de todo le alegraba ver a su casi anteriormente suegra, para kagome ella había sido como una madre.

-me alegra que vinieras hermanita. –dijo con una sonrisa kikyo, luego de haberse recuperado.

-como no. –le devolvió la sonrisa ella. –Ah ya casi lo olvido.. él es mi Novio… -presento a Bankotsu. Kagome miro cada miniscularidad del rostro de kikyo, sabía que entre ellos dos había un pasado y lo quería averiguar.

-señor, señora.. –saludo cortésmente, Bankotsu. –mi nombre Bankotsu. –se presentó. A kagome le daba gracia al parecer él estaba ignorando a kikyo e inuyasha.

Después de presentarse… la noche fue muy normal, kikyo e inuyasha se la pasaban saludando a los invitados, Bankotsu desapareció, y kagome estaba junto a sango.

-estas segura de lo que haces? . –dijo y pregunto no muy segura la castaña.

-si… -respondió kagome.

-sabes que si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar. –dijo sabia sango. Kagome la miro con el ceño un poco fruncido y suspiro.

-Yo solo me vengare. Nada más. –se justificó.

-No, es solo eso, porque también estas diciendo que tú y Bankotsu están juntos y eso no es verdad. –aclaro. Sango. Ella la volvió a mirar era cierto. Porque siempre sango tenía que tener razón.

-bueno y eso que… -no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

-pues, que tal si él está enamorado de ti. –contraatacó. ¿Bankotsu enamorada de ella?, no eso no es imposible. Aunque el haya aceptado ''jugar'' con ella a la parejita feliz, sin pedir nada a cambio, sabia ella muy bien ese favorcito se lo iba a cobrar de una u otra forma. Tarde o temprano.

-eso es imposible. –trato de justificarse, sango la estaba liando.

Sango suspiro. –está bien, ahora… ¿dónde está tu ''novio''? –una pisca de tono burla, kami sango ya le daba miedo. Kagome se puso nerviosa, ni ella sabía dónde estaba Bankotsu.

-Mh, bueno no lo sé… -dijo avergonzada y dudosa. Sango la miro y levanto una ceja.

-Y qué esperas ve a buscarlo. Oh no será creíble que tú y el son novios si ni están juntos. –dijo con una sonrisa, aunque esté en contra de lo que está haciendo kagome, ella es su amiga y de una u otra forma debe de ''ayudarle''. Ella la mira con una sonrisa y sale al patio: que está iluminado por las farolas de decoración.

Busca con la mira a su ''socio'' pero para su desgracia no lo encuentra por ningún lado. –tal vez este por atrás. –se dijo, y se dirigió hacia allí.

Pudo divisar una silueta entre la oscuridad. Se encamino hacia allí y para su sorpresa vio a la única persona con la cual no quería encontrarse.

-Inuyasha…

Él se volteo y la miro con una sonrisa, demasiado socarrona para kagome.

-¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto kagome, se estaba sintiendo incomoda: estar en la oscuridad alejados de todos con su muy pronto cuñado no quedaba muy bien a ojos de otros.

-No sería: ¿tú qué haces aquí?. –le devolvió la pregunta inuyasha en tono de burla. Ella la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-no me respondiste, yo lo pregunte primero. –kagome ya se estaba exasperando, y ha inuyasha le daba gracia.

-paseo… -dijo de lo más normal. Acercándose a ella, esta levanta una ceja y lo mira intimidante.

-es tu fiesta de compromiso. –lo dice como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, tratando de ocultar algún interés. El solo sonríe.

-¿te molesta? –enarca una ceja. Cuando esta lo más cerca posible la aprisiona entre su cuerpo y la pared. Kagome siente una corriente eléctrica que la recorre de los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

La mano del chico se desliza por su cintura y la atrae a hacia su cuerpo, dejando que la luna llena los ilumine, dejando ver a dos sombras acercarse, el ojidorado se acerca a los labios de kagome rozándolos un poco con los suyos, y ocasionar que esta tiemble, haciendo que el sonría, después de todo sigue provocando cambios en el cuerpo de kagome.. al igual que ella con el suyo. Ella empieza a acariciar con uno de sus manos el pecho cubierto de el lentamente, y con la otra se mantiene sujetada del brazo de inuyasha. Sus respiraciones se van cada vez mesclando. Cierra sus ojos dorados al sentir la respiración de kagome sobre la suya. El solo espera que ella lo bese… tanto tiempo sin probar aquellos labios que en un tiempo fueron los más adictivos para él.. y que por su propia culpa dejo de probar.

 _¡kagome! ¡kagome!. ¡No Lo hagas!_

–Adiós mentalidad– pensó y beso a inuyasha.

Algunas luciérnagas comienzan a salir de las flores y árboles que rodean a la pareja. Dejando el ambiente de lo más romántico. Así apreciar ese apacible beso que se están dando.

Abre sus labios así dejar salir su lengua, y pedir permios a los de kagome así tener acceso… a ese mangar. Aprieta su cuerpo más al de kagome y escucha un suspiro salir de los labios de ella. el beso se hace más profundo y a la vez apasionado… en un pequeño momento de cordura para kagome abre pesadamente sus ojos y lo empuja con toda su fuerza y así poder escapar, no podía otra vez caer en su juego, era la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana y se estaba besando con su cuñado, en que se convirtió.

-esto no debió pasar. –dice algo agitada por la excitación, y lo mira a los ojos, y en ellos puede notar que él también está confundido.

-kagome…. -Ella se va de allí lo más rápido posible.

¡Si! Su venganza consiste en conquistar a inuyasha, pero no es de esa forma, el la está conquistando, aunque sabe que jamás lo dejo de amar ni aunque lo odie. No puede sucumbir nuevamente al deseo, y dejar que el le gane la batalla.

* * *

-Bankotsu… -dice kikyo, al mirarlo allí ante ella, devolviéndole la mirada fría.

-¿qué quieres?, no deberías de estar con tu prometido. –lo dice el ojiazul con un tono de envidia.

-y tú con tu noviecita. –lo mira suspicaz. –no sé dónde se metió inuyasha hace horas que ya no he hablado con él. –sonríe ante la expresión de Bankotsu. sabe muy bien que lo que él está pensando, aunque a ella tampoco le agrade ''eso''. el es el único que le importa es el.

\- no me importa lo que trates de decir. Lo nuestro termino hace tiempo. –sin más se retiró de allí y empezó a buscar a su socia.

* * *

-hijo no crees que ya es hora de que tu comiences a entablar una relación con alguien. Digo tu hermano se está por casar y tu ni novia tienes. –dice inuno, a su hijo Mayor.

-Mh. –respondió Sesshomaru. el suspiro sabía muy bien que su hijo mayor no caería ante una mujer. Pero de todos modos debía de rezar. (literalmente)

-¿saben dónde está inuyasha.? –pregunto kikyo al llegar a la escena.

-tú lo deberías de saber. –respondió fría izayoi. No le gradaba para nada kikyo, ni sabe por qué su hijo cambio a la dulce de kagome por esa mujer. Aunque ya sospechaba, lo que ocurría pero se hacia la tonta. Eso era lo más conveniente en su punto de vista. Kikyo sonrió forzadamente y salió hacia el patio.

La fiesta había acabado ya y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, kagome se fue con Bankotsu silenciosamente ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ella tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Aunque se allá besado con inuyasha y eso no estaba en sus planes, después de todo algo salió bien: pudo hacer que el sintiera deseos por ella. y técnicamente ella también los sintió.

 **Continuaraaa…..**

 **¿wath?. XD se que me demore de verdad lo siento. U.u'' eh estado muy corta de inspiración, además del trabajo. Q.Q siendo honesta me olvide de la historia XD de verdad hice tantas cosas que ya me olvide de este fic. bueno espero les guste el cap! Y lo entiendan. Y si no pues bueeenooo (como dice el sabio mi novio) todo va para una dirección y muy pronto será aclarada.**

 **PD: por favor cualquier idea o sugerencia díganmela. Si? Estuve pidiéndole ayuda a mi novio y el me dijo que hiciera una parte depravada (es un pervertido. Tipo miroku¬) asique solo la encogí a un pequeño beso n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota:**_ _¡hola! Sé que no hay muchas excusas por mi demora. Pero es que se me había descompuesto la computadora y hasta ahora me estoy poniendo al día Con FF. Luego tuve que escribir este capítulo y pues no es nada fácil, también empiezo las clases, (como la mayoría) y este mes estoy en etapa de exámenes ya tuve la mayoría, pero aun no me han tomado las más difíciles. Quisiera agradecer también a_ _ **fales**_ _ **nigra,**_ _sino fuera por vos, aun no subiría el cap :D Sin más aquí les dejo la continuación._

 _._

 _ **Declaimer:**_ _inuyasha y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son solo de_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Lemon, lime, lenguaje vulgar._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Capitulo N° 9.**_

 ***Cruzados ***

* * *

 **.**

Había estado toda la noche pensando en esa estupidez que hizo, el haberse dejado besar por inuyasha. Al menos se excusaba con que había logrado descubrir que el aun sentía deseo por ella sea como sea, y aunque podrían ser muy pocas esas posibilidades, él era hombre ¿no? Y todo mundo sabe que la debilidad de un hombre son las mujeres, tomando en cuenta que kagome era una hermosa mujer eso lo sabía muy bien y podía usar eso en contra de él, viéndolo desde su punto de vista ella tenía muchas armas en su contra.

.

Sabía que había muchos hombres tras ella, pero como una adolecente inocente se dejó llevar por un amor que prometía mucho y no cumplía nada.

.

Podía pasarse todo el resto del día encerrada en su casa o ir a su cita con Bankotsu. Podría sonar infantil de su parte, pero no quería saber nada de hombres que lo único que ven en una mujer es el físico, Aun sabiendo que Bankotsu era un hombre de buen corazón –no tenía por qué pensar en lo contrario– y no sería capaz de lastimar a ninguna mujer incluyéndola.

.

¿Además no era parte del plan de ''venganza'' el que otros ojos la vieran con él?

.

El que él se arrepienta de haberla usado, no lo negaría el tiempo que vivió con él fue un cuento de hadas, demasiada fantasía, se debía de haber dado cuenta antes, eso parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

.

Bien. Ya lo había decidido iría a su cita –tampoco pensaba en dejar plantado al pobre de Bankotsu, siendo el tan amable al ayudarla sin compromisos– No quería ser paranoica, pero creía más bien sabía que el tenia dobles intenciones y que también sacaría algo de provecho en toda esta situación, no solo de tener la satisfacción de burlarse de uno de sus ''enemigos'' en este caso inuyasha. Había algo más que luego tendría que ver. _-Todo a su tiempo_ _kagome-_. Se decía mentalmente.

.

Todos saben que hay que mantener a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca.

.

-¿Lista? –pregunto el oji-azul. Aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, vamos. – ajustó su cinturón de seguridad. La azabache le sonrió, dándole entender que ya podía arrancar el coche.

.

El camino hacia la feria fue agradable y normal, con un buen aire. De vez en cuando Bankotsu le hablaba a kagome, para entablar conversación, aunque fue muy difícil.

.

Si podría ser que fue un silencio algo incómodo, pero ¿de que podrían hablar? Si bien no tienen nada en común, tampoco se conocen tan íntimamente, solo fueron amigos cercanos en la preparatoria luego tomaron caminos diferentes, además él es como inuyasha; mujeriego, orgulloso, –todos los hombres lo son– toma el camino que solo lo beneficia a él, y eso que hace unas semanas que lo volvía a ver y ya se sabía todas esas nuevas cosas de él.

.

Tal vez debió de haber pensado un poco antes de recurrir a él, ciertamente él era el único chico al que conocía y tenía una relación de amistad, claro después de kouga, –antes de conocer a inuyasha ella era toda una ¿antisocial? Aun teniendo más de una hombre tras de ella.– pero como ya había dicho el quedaba descartado, no lastimaría a alguien tan cercano como lo era kouga, que siempre la apoyo. Y más sabiendo perfectamente sus sentimientos hacia ella.

.

-llegamos. –murmuro. Bankotsu, pero fue suficiente para que ella lo escuchara.

.

Estaciono el coche, y la ayudo a bajar. Cuando kagome miro hacia la entrada de la feria, sus ojos brillaron, como dos soles, hace tiempo que no iba a una, ciertamente ya las extrañaba.

.

Bankotsu, la miro con un toque de gracia, era así de adorable verla emocionada por juegos de niños. Tampoco negaría que también sentía entusiasmo por subirse a algún juego, pero no lo demostraría. Se vería demasiado estúpido de su parte.

.

La tarde paso, rápidamente; entre juegos risas y demás cosas. Kagome no lo negaría se sentía muy cómoda, podrían llamarla bipolar, y es que lo era cambiaba mucho su opinión sobre Bankotsu, tal vez debiera de conocer primero a las personas y luego opinar sobre ellas. Como le sucedió con inuyasha, antes de conocerlo bien el, la endulzo con palabras dulces, y promesas vacías.

.

-¡Kagome-chan!

Volteo hacia donde provenía esa voz tan familiar. Bankotsu hizo lo mismo.

-eh… san-sango. – si bien conocía la voz de su amiga, no podía estar del todo segura, oía otras voces, además ya estaba oscureciendo.

-¡Sí! –dijo la oji-Marrón. Se sentía entusiasmada al ver a su amiga, desde esa fiesta no había hablado con ella, tampoco esta se despidió de ella al irse. Por otro lado kikyo la tenia de aquí para haya pidiéndole que la ayudase con la preparación de su boda, y siendo ella la esposa del mejor amigo de inuyasha, no le quedaba más remedio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto feliz, sin poder contenerlo. La extrañaba mucho, es en estos momento es en el que ella necesita apoyo de su amiga, pero esta ni luces de aparecerse.

-Nada, de mirona… -se hizo la sarcástica. La azabache la miro mal. Sango soltó una risa. –eh, hola Bankotsu! –le sonrió, aunque no fue una sonrisa sincera, sino una falsa.

-hola. –dijo simplemente este.

-¿está contigo miroku? –pregunto sin saber que decir kagome. Sabía que sango no aceptaba su ''ideal'' y no la culpaba pero esto era, algo que ella debía sobrepasar por si sola. –Aunque habrá más de una persona involucrada–

-Sí, Ahora está buscando un lugar en el puesto de comida. Y ustedes están de ¿….? –

-Sí, Una cita. –afirmo. Sabiendo la pregunta de la peli-Marrón. Esta solo miro de soslayo a kagome y no dijo nada más.

.

Después de un rato, miroku se juntó con ellos, y fueron a comer.

.

-Me alegra saber que pronto te casaras.

-Sí, A mí también.

-No olvides, nuestro acuerdo. Sabes muy bien las consecuencias. –dijo frio.

-No lo hare. –sin más se larga de esa habitación. Odia a ese hombre. Pero le convenía tenerlo de su lado. Alguien tan astuto como lo era Naraku, no podía dejarse engañar por ella, y lo sabía pero poco a poco, las cosas iban cediendo.

.

Al estar fundida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que choco contra algo, más bien alguien.

.

-L-lo siento, kikyo-san. – dijo al levantarse. Y luego ayudar a la peli-negra.

-No importa. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. –la miro. Era Rin. Sin decir nada más se fue. Tenía prisa, inuyasha la había invitado a un festejo. Más bien una feria. No es como que tuviera algo en contra de ellas. Pero alguien de su altura no tendría porque asistir a algo tan… –no de su altura– como eso. Ella tendría que estar en fiestas elegantes presumiendo a su hombre. –Y dinero–

.

Rin. Camino rápidamente hacia su habitación. Y salió hacia la terraza. Para mirar las estrellas. Más bien los fuegos artificiales, que sabía que habría hoy, en la feria. Pero no podía ir. Su padre al único lugar que la dejaba ir era a la oficina. Nada más y nada menos que para enganchar el corazón del mayor de los taisho.

.

Los fuegos artificiales estaban por comenzar, la mayoría se colaban en los edificios que estaban alrededor de la feria, y tener mejor vista.

.

Sango, miroku, kagome y Bankotsu. Incluían ahora estaban una terraza, esperando con ansias el espectáculo principal.

.

-Lo siento. Inuyasha. Tuve algunos inconvenientes. –se disculpó. Con falsa inocencia.

-No importa. Aun no comienzan los fuegos artificiales. –dijo el oji-dorado. No es como que le importara si ella asistía o no. Le daba igual. Ya ni sabía que era lo que sentía por ella. Pero algo si sabía que _Amor_ no era.

.

Era en esos momentos en el que necesitaba tiempo; de pensar. Y aclarar su mente. Tenía millones de pensamientos en su cabeza. De toda clase y debía ordenarlas. Así que decidió darse una vuelta por la feria. Aunque esta no fuera un lugar pacifico iría al lago. Pero con la grata sorpresa que se encontró. Sí.

Kagome y Bankotsu, divirtiéndose, como si no hubiera nada a su alrededor. Y ella, sonriendo y sonrojándose como cuando estaban juntos.

.

Y simplemente, no podía evitar sentir rabia y la vez ¿envidia?... si eso era. El que ella se divirtiera con otra persona que no fuera él. Mientras este se fundía en amargura al no saber exactamente lo que sentía.

.

El haber estado tanto tiempo con ella, para poder obtener a kikyo. Y justo cuando la tenía, ya no la quería tener. A la que quería en su lugar era a esa molestia de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolates.

.

 **FLASH BACK.**

 _Una muy bonita mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolates se encontraba sentada, en una de las bancas de la plaza._

 _._

 _-Inuyasha… -susurro. La dejo plantada otra vez._

 _-Aquí estoy. –dijo una voz detrás suyo, muy cerca de su oreja, haciendo que esta suelte un grito y salte de su lugar. Muchos que estaban cerca la miraron, y luego siguieron con sus cosas._

 _-¡Baka! Casi me matas del susto. –dijo la azabache enfadada._

 _._

 _El suelta una graciosa risa. Que solo sus padres y ella conocen. Al ser los únicos que le han trasmitido… la confianza. Aunque miroku sea su amigo y tuviera su completa confianza, solo sus padres y kagome podrían hacerlo sentir cómodo y en paz como para poder soltar su Yo interior._

 _._

 _Aun así kagome sigue con el ceño fruncido._

 _._

 _-Vale. No te enojes. –dice el con un tono más normal. Y sin aguantar las ganas de reír. Era gracioso hacerla enojar. ¿Por qué? Fácil. Se veía adorable, al inflarse sus mejillas. Y gritar. Con los ojos cerrados._

 _._

 _-No, le veo lo gracioso. ¿Por qué Te ríes? –la azabache, hace un mohín con su boca. Eso la hace ver aún más graciosa._

 _-De ti. –dice simplemente. Para luego agarrarla de la cintura y presionarla contra su cuerpo. Ella se sonrojo. No lo veía venir. Ni tampoco lo que vino al después; el, la beso. Y ella obviamente, después de salir de su estupefacción le correspondió. Sin chistar._

 _._

 _-Ese sonrojo es solo mío._

 _-S-sí._

 _-Y tú eres solo mía. –Lo susurra separándose lentamente de los labios de su azabache._

 _-Sí. –Lo murmura, Sin salir de su endulzamiento._

 _._

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK.**_

–Si seré idiota. – se dice a sí mismo.

* * *

 **Continuará!**

¡Espero les guste el capítulo! Ya que me costó mucho escribirlo. n.n

Por favor dejen review, y me digan que debo arreglar, al igual déjenme sugerencias ¿sí?


	10. Chapter 10

_**.:: Dolor ::.**_

.

 _ **Género**_ : _Romance/ Drama_

.

 _ **Clasificación:**_ _+18_

.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Lime, Lemon, Lenguaje vulgar. UA._

.

 _ **Declaimer**_ : _InuYaSha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son solo de_ _Rumiko Takahashi._

.

 _ **Resumen:**_ _¿Qué hacer cuando sabes que la persona que amas... te engaño y uso solo por tu hermana? kagome higurashi tiene la respuesta. -Si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar-/ -nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. -_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cap N°10: Roses**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- Kagome… kag… - llamaba sin parar a su amiga. Pero esta parecía estar en la luna. – ¡Kagome! – grito ya cansa la peli-marrón con una creciente vena en su frente.

.

La peli-negra salto del susto al verse interrumpida de sus pensamientos.

.

\- ¿Se puede saber que coños te pasa? – dijo sango con el ceño fruncido. Y una voz desconfiada.

\- Yo, n-no na-nada. – respondió desorbitada y con algo de miedo al ver de esa forma a su amiga, sabía que cuando sango se enojaba era de temerse. Ella al igual que miroku y la mayoría de sus amigos tenían muy entendido el que cuando la peli-marrón se enojaba _estabas jodido._

.

Sango suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse, para luego mirar a kagome con una ceja enarcada, tratando de decir '' ¿ _crees que nací ayer? ''_

 _._

Kagome formo un puchero en sus labios y se hizo la desentendida para luego salir de la habitación. Con Sango pisándole los talones.

.

\- Vamos kagome… ¿qué sucedió en la feria? – Le pregunto a la peli-negra. Mientras esta se tensaba. – Después de los fuegos artificiales, te desapareciste ni Bankotsu sabía dónde te habías metido. Luego te apareciste nuevamente como si nada. –termino de hablar mientras miraba a kagome que ni se inmutaba. Y eso la exaspero. ¿Pero qué mierda le paso a su amiga?

\- Sango… cumpliré mi venganza, no importa lo que cueste _inuyasha taisho_ pagara el haberse metido conmigo. – sentencio con voz fría. La peli-marrón la miro extrañada y con un nudo en la garganta. Jamás había escuchado hablar de esa forma a kagome.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/***

\- ¿iras verdad? – pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- No tengo otras opciones… así que... – dijo desinteresada.

\- pero… crees que estaría bien. –

\- Claro. Es la fiesta de mi hermana. ¿Porque no estaría bien? – dijo burlonamente. El oji-verde la miro detenidamente, ¿Por qué él no podía tener a kagome? El jamás la lastimaría, es más le daría todo.

\- si no queda de otra yo también iré… contigo. – sentencio. Si al menos el corazón de kagome nunca seria de él iba a ayudarla, además

.

¿Qué tan aburrido seria fastidiar a su rival?

.

\- No te lo pedí. – dijo la peli-negra desconfiada.

\- Y yo no te pedí permiso. – dijo Kouga desafiándola. Kagome frunció el ceño y luego suspiro. Ya no importaba si de todos modos el iría. Sin ella o con ella así que…

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/***

La fiesta se realizaría en casa de kikyo puesto que su madre como regalo les había permitido usar el gran jardín de su mansión.

.

Muchas personas asistirían algunas que ni conocían los anfitriones, pero con tal de mantener una buena figura.

.

La fiesta ya había comenzado era de noche una fresca, kikyo e inuyasha estaban saludando y recibiendo las bendiciones de sus invitados. No era una fiesta de las sueltas sino una tranquila.

.

\- Kagome, deberías dejar eso, te has tomado mucho. Y tú no eres de las que aguantan. – dijo con voz preocupada sango a su amiga peli-negra. La nombrada no le hace caso y sigue tomando es bebida llamada sake* sabe que es muy fuerte pero para hacer lo que quería iba a tener que estar muy ebria.

\- Umm has visto… a Kouga? – pregunta mirando por todos los lados del salón. Sin encontrar rastros del moreno.

\- No, ha de estar por ahí. – dice sin restarle atención.

\- Iré a buscarlo. – dijo la peli-negra. Dirigiéndose hacia el centro del salón.

Sango miro como su amiga se perdía entre la gente, que claramente ya estaba pasada de copas y empezaban a bailar.

.

\- Kouga… Kouga…

\- ¿Que sucede? – pregunta el un susurro estaba muy cansado aunque no había bebido casi nada pero aun así se sentía muy adormilado.

\- ¿Cre-es que soy bonita? – pregunto con ese toque de inocencia. Kouga agrando los ojos al escuchar tal pregunta.

\- Cla-claro que lo eres. – respondió algo sonrojado.

\- No. ¿Crees que tengo bonito cuerpo? – Kouga la miro detenidamente para luego sonrojarse.

\- kagome has bebido demasiado es mejor que te lleve a casa. – dijo firmemente mientras le sostenía la mano y se la llevaba hacia la salida.

Kagome divertida con toda la fuerza que pudo se frenó obligando al moreno voltearse.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – lo dice ya cansado.

\- Ven te mostrare algo. –murmura la peli-negra lo suficientemente audible para que Kouga escuche y se deje guiar por ella.

.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dice desconfiado. Estaban en una habitación, eso parecía.

Vio como kagome sonreía traviesa, e hizo lo que jamás creyó que aria la peli-negra.

Lo beso.

Agrando los ojos ante su atrevimiento. Y por unos segundos no supo que hacer, pero solo unos segundos, porque no tardó en responderle con fogosidad.

Coloco sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la peli-negra. Apretándola hacia su cuerpo. Mientras ella enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no le importo tan solo se dejó llevar y se apretó contra el tórax del chico, Apretando sus senos contra este. El realmente lo disfruto porque le respondió con un gemido ahogado.

Kouga agrando los ojos y soltó a kagome que frunció el ceño.

\- N-no… est-o no. Estas ebria no. – ella enarco una ceja. –L-lo siento… – Y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Le peli-negra solo suspiro. Se pasó una mano por el rostro tratando de despejar sus chocantes ideas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios al sentir ese aroma.

Como lo esperabas su plan funciono. El león ha sido casado.

Levanto más la mirada para encontrarse con esos dorados ojos que la miraban con intensidad.

\- ¿¡Que coños crees que hacías!? – exclamo no muy amablemente.

\- Eso a ti no te incumbe. – dijo ella muy indiferente para el gusto del ojidorado.

\- Estas en la casa de tu madre, en la fiesta de tu hermana y lo único en lo que piensas es en tener sexo con el primero que se cruce. ¿Eh? – se lo escupe en cara inuyasha muy enfado. Kagome frunce el ceño apretando sus manos para no darle una bofetada en ese mismo instante.

\- Recuerdo que a ti nunca te importo donde tener sexo. – dijo con una sonrisa cínica la peli-negra. El chico arruga más el ceño.

.

Kagome suspiro temblorosamente y luego de un segundo simple y llenamente callo y bajo la mirada. Con las piernas temblorosas y el cuerpo caliente empezó a caminar con pasos presurosos hacia la puerta de la habitación, con el firme propósito de solo pasar a su lado y seguir escaleras abajo.

.

De repente y tomándola con sorpresa, un brazo asió su muñeca con tal vez un poco más fuerza de lo necesaria haciéndola perder el equilibrio para luego sentir como su espalda chocaba fuertemente contra la fría y dura pared de la habitación. La peli-negra aun aturdida por el brusco movimiento del ojidorado no alcanzo ni siquiera a respirar cuando los labios de inuyasha se movieron desesperadamente sobre los suyos.

.

Todas esas defensas que puso se cayeron como un castillo de naipes tras un leve soplo. Y sus sentidos se atoraron que apenas y pudo corresponder a tal roce.

.

Abrió la boca para reprochar pero la lengua del ojidorado se adentró cual serpiente y rozo la suya haciéndola temblar.

.

Las manos de inuyasha se posicionaron en su trasero apretando las mejillas desnudadas bajo la falda, Con demasiada facilidad la alzo varios centímetros sobre el suelo, haciendo rozar su pelvis contra la de ella. La chica lanzo un suspiro y abrió las piernas rodeando la cadera masculina para sentirlo más cerca. El ojidorado se restregó descaradamente contra ella mientras mordía sus labios ligeramente antes de ladear el rostro y tomar plena posesión de su boca.

.

Sus dedos Comenzaron a descender hasta llegar al borde de la blusa que llevaba puesta la peli-negra. Halo solo lo suficiente para poder descubrir la piel de su abdomen y su sujetador que sostenía perfectamente sus pechos haciéndolas apetecibles a su vista.

.

Kagome gimió su nombre y el levanto la mirada hacia su rostro, viéndola morder su labio inferior, la pasión en su mirada era un espectáculo digno de admirar. Sonrió, y bajo la mirada nuevamente a sus pecho y desabrocho el sujetador para luego tomar el pezón derecho entre sus labios y probar su sabor y contextura de este. Luego succionarlo fuertemente haciendo que la peli-negra gimiera más fuerte. Inuyasha sonrió contra su piel para luego empezar a darle la misma atención al otro pezón.

Terminando con la tortura de la peli-negra (N/A: claro ''tortura'' ¬/¬) subió por su cuello dejando marcas en su cuello con claro instinto de posesión hasta finalmente llegar nuevamente a sus labios y besarlos sin vacilación que la dejo sin aire.

.

Inuyasha realmente quería jugar con ella y dejarla necesitada y demostrar su dominación, teniendo que mantener a raya su impetuosa necesidad, pero ella empezó a gemir su nombre y restregarse contra su cuerpo, y su autocontrol inevitablemente se rompió.

.

Le quito lo único que le quedaba de ropa para dejar completamente desnuda y a su merced. Luego se apresuró a desabrocharse el pantalón y bajar solo lo necesario para sacar su excitación.

.

Tras alinear su pene en la cavidad de la chica se adentró en ella de un fuerte y profunda estocada.

.

Kagome gimió fuertemente cuando él se adentró en ella. Inuyasha salió de ella dejando únicamente la punta adentro para luego volver a penetrar fuertemente chocando sus caderas con las de ella creando un primitivo y familiar sonido.

.

La peli-negra se sujetó por los hombros de él tratando de soportar el intenso pacer de sentirlo en ella. Sus manos se sujetaron en la cintura de kagome subiendo por su espalda y halándola hacia su torso hasta que sus turgentes pechos chocaron contra su caliente torso. La agarro firmemente de la cadera enterrando sus dedos en su suave piel para luego elevo penetrándola aún más hondo en su húmedo y acogedor cuerpo.

.

La apago más contra la pared y la cogió hasta la empuñadora. Movía descontroladamente las caderas y ella lo recibía estrechándolo deliciosamente. Kagome le enterraba las uñas en su espalda y le gemía al oído, terminando con su cordura, gruño y pujo cada vez más adentro su miembro sentía las contracciones de la vagina y como lo captura y sostenía con los músculos. Ya con el autocontrol volando por las nubes, se enterraba con cada empujón y cada vez más rápido, dándole todo lo que ella podía tomar, no distinguía donde terminaba el y donde empezaba ella.

.

Un último gemido salió de los labios rojizos e hinchados de kagome con el nombre del taisho que fue callado por el mismo, sintió como algo explotaba en su interior y cuando llego al orgasmo, se arqueo y tembló. Y se apretó más al cuerpo que la sostenía mientras los espasmos la recorrían entera. Inuyasha dejo sus labios y escondió su rostro en su cuello mientras llegaba a un potente clímax. Ambos jadeantes trataban de regularizar su respiración, sus corazones latían al unísono y el sudor perlaba sus cuerpos perdiéndose entre ambos. Poco a poco las piernas de kagome perdieron fuerzas y fueron dejando libre la cadera masculina hasta que el moreno la sujeto de la cintura y la alzo.

.

\- Aun… aun no… –dijo haciéndola deslizar sobre su pene nuevamente duro, kagome gimió fuertemente tras la apresurada intromisión sintiendo hipersensible su carne inflamada de pero el ojidorado no le dio tregua. Cogiéndole firmemente de la cintura y sin esperar respuesta de su parte comenzó a embestirla fuertemente haciendo chochar su trasero contra la pared y tomando intensidad en cada penetración. Cogió la parte trasera de sus muslos para sostenerla con más eficaz y siguió tomando fuertemente su cuerpo tratando de saciar esa hambre feroz. Hasta ese momento tomaba plena conciencia de cuanto la había necesitado y eso relativamente lo ponía furioso.

.

Kagome grito su nombre cuando llego al segundo orgasmo, sintiendo miles de estremecimientos en su cuerpo. Inuyasha la siguió luego de unas o dos estocas más gruñendo fuertemente. Su liberación se sentía calidad dentro de ella, y kagome parecía disfrutar de ello mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración.

.

La peli-negra al ver su distracción se bajó de él y busco su ropa para empezar a vestirse. Mientras lo hacia inuyasha la miraba con confusión en el rostro y ello sonrió de lado.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y salió de la habitación. Inuyasha quedo ahí, pasmado pensando ¿Qué había hecho? Pero esa pregunta desapareció rápidamente ya que luego sonrió torcidamente…

Si ella quería jugar con fuego, pues el también sabia como hacerlo.

.

 _¡Hola!_

 _Bueno primero que nada lamento mi tardanza :c_

 _No diré que no tuve tiempo porque mentiría, lo que paso fue que mi inspiración me abandono. 7u7 este cap lo escribí estrujando me el cerebro. XD_

 _Bien pues ¿a que no se esperaban el lemon neee? Jaja espero que les aya gustado con esto compenso mi tardanza_

 _Y además sé que no le puse muchooo lime XD pero creo que uno así de rápido era lo mejor ya que osea que tal si kikyo entraba a la habitación y los encontraba en medio acto? =|_

 _Bueno tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible u.u si? Espero sus coments!_

 _Jane~_


End file.
